User blog:TheBlueRogue/Far Cry 3 Weapons Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ Far Cry 3 is the latest installment in the famed first-person shooter series. The game follows Jason Brody, a tourist who becomes trapped on the island. After being separated from his friends and girlfriend, he attempts to escape the islands full of crazed inhabitants. The overall game size is nearly 3 times the size of the previous installment, and features such as experience points, skill trees, and a brad new 2-4 player co-op campaign which is set six months before the single player campaign. Far Cry 3 includes a large assortment of weapons, some newly introduced and others pulled from previous Far Cry games. There are plenty of weapons to choose from as you survive the dangers of the island's insane inhabitants. Let's take a look at some of these firearms and break down their strengths and weaknesses. You need to be equipped with the best if you hope to make it off this island. Any one of these weapons can be upgraded and modified to the player's liking as they progress through the game. NOTE: 'This guide is still in progress and more weapons will be added as information becomes available. 'Handguns M1911 The M1911 is a new handgun in Far Cry 3, replacing the Star .45 from Far Cry 2. The gun is a .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun. It's a solid all-around preformer at short range. The gun contains no attachment slots, but can support a sound supressor. The signature weapon version of this gun is called Shadow. 6P9 The Silent Makarov 6P9 handgun is a smaller caliber handgun that is best used for stealth. The gun can be equipped with a sound surrpressor and sports great accurary at close range. The gun can also be used while on a zipline. The gun contains two attachment slots and has a magazine size of 8. D50 The Desert Eagle is a large-calibre, semi-automatic pistol that fires powerful rounds and was first featured in Far Cry. The weapon functions great in close quarter environments, though the gun struggles with a high recoil and slow rate of fire. The small magazine size can hinder it's effectiveness, but well placed shots can be devastating. .44 Magnum The .44 Magnum is a revolver handgun first introduced in Far Cry 3. The handgun packs some considerable punch at close range, but is limited to a magazine size of 6. It can be used while on the zipline. The gun contains two attachment slots. 'Submachine Guns' Skorprion The Skorpion vz. 61 is a submachinegun postol that rapidly fires low caliber rounds with minimal recoil. The gun has one attachment slot and can be outfitted with a sound suppressor. It has a very fast fire rate, and can be used while ziplining. A2000 Also known as the Abrams2000, this submachine is an average preformer across the board an is very balanced. With a high fire rate and mobility, it's a great starter submachinegun. The gun supports two attachment slots. The max ammo hold is 128 rounds. MP5 The Heckler and Kosh MP5N originally appeared in the first two Far Cry games. The gun has a slower firing rate to the P90 and has a somewhat small magazine. The gun is less accurate for sustained fire. The gun is best used as a stealth weapon, taking quick headshots on enemies before alerting others. The gun is equipped with two attachment slots. Vector .45 ACP right|150px The Vector is an SMG in Far Cry 3 and is used by the Privateers and thus is not seen regularly until the Southern Islands. The submachine gun offers an extremely high rate of fire without much recoil. It's accurate and excels in short range combat. BZ19 The BZ19 is an SMG that appears in Far Cry 3 and is used by the Privateers and thus can not be gained until the Southern island. The submachine gun has solid power and accuracy, but suffers from a slower rate of fire compared to other guns in its class. The magazine size is rather large at 64 rounds. 'Shotguns' 1887 The Winchester Model 1887 10 gauge shotgun is introduced in Far Cry 3. This shotgun boasts the classic lever-action and is immensely devistating in close quarters. The gun is outfitted with a 28-inch barrell which provides increased range. The weapon is outfitted with one attachment slot. M133 The M133 (also known as the Remington 870) is a pump-action shotgun with a shorter barrel, but disperses buckshot in a wider pattern. The gun is best utilized for clearing out rooms and cramped close quarter environments. The gun is equipped with no attachment slots. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 pump-action shotgun was first introduced in Far Cry 2. The gun can be fired semi-automatically and works best for dispatching multiple foes within short range. The gun sports a high magazine size of 12 shells, though also has the lowest effective range of other shotguns. The gun supports two attachment slots. 'Assault Rifles' AK47 The AK47 is a highly regarded assault rifle first introduced in Far Cry 2. The weapon is perhaps the most reliable weapon in the world. The gun is very balanced in the assault rifle class and is frequently carried by the pirates in the first island section. The gun has a magazine size of 30 rounds but has no attachment slots. STG-90 The Sturmgewehr 90 is a Swiss-made assault rifle which has higher than average rate of fire, decent accurracy and can provide average damage. The gun is equipped with two attachment slots. F1 The FA-MAS F1 is an assualt rifle first introduced in Far Cry 3. The F1 is a bullpup assault rifle that fires in 3 round bursts. This gives the weapon an above average accuarcy and is ideal for those who prefer a high rate of fire over raw power. MS16 The MS16 is an semi-automatic rifle first introduced in Far Cry 3. The rifle features a magazine size of 20, with high accuracy and damage. The gun is ideal in medium to long range. The gun has two attachment slots and can support a Red Dot Sight and Extended Magazine. This gun is a good stand-in for a sniper rifle early on in the game. P416 The P416 is an assault rifle first introduced in Far Cry 3. The gun is equipped with a short barrel which could lead to a short range. It features a high rate of fire with low recoil and moderate damage. ACE The ACE is an Israeli assault rifle based on the IMI Galil. The gun has a solid all-around performance, with a slightly faster rate of fire and punch compared to other assault rifles. The gun sports a magazine size of 30 rounds. The gun has the highest amount of recoil of it's class. 'Sniper Rifles' SVD The Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle made it's first appearance in Far Cry 2. It's a semi-automatic sniper rifle produced by the Soviet Union. The SVD is not as accurate or powerful as the M1903, but makes up for it in it's larger magazine zsize and rate of fire. M-700 The Remington M-700 is a sniper rifle first introduced in Far Cry 3. This sniper is unmatched in both range and accuarcy, but is limited to it's bolt action. This keeps the rate of fire slower. The gun has a magazine size of 5. Z93 The Z93 is a sniper rifle in Far Cry 3 and is used by the Privateers and thus can not be gained until the Southern island. This .50 caliber beast has the highest firepower of all of the sniper rifles. The gun sports a magazine size of 5. 'Light Machine Guns' PKM The PKM light machine gun was first introduced in Far Cry 2. The weapon provides a nice supplement to any primary weapon. The weapon sports a high accuracy at medium range and sports a large magazine size of 100. The gun however has extremely high recoil, and shots are best kept in short bursts. U100 The U100 light machine gun from Singapore has solid handling and even performance in all areas. The gun straddles the line between assault rifle and LMG and offers a quick reload thanks to it's ammo drum. The magazine size is 60. MKG The MKG light machine gun is used by the Privateers and thus cannot be gained until the Southern Islands. The MKG has an incredible rate of file and excels and laying down waves of bullets. The magazine size is 80 rounds. 'RPGs' RPG-7 The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher first introdcued in Far Cry 2. The launcher excells as an anti-vehicle weapon. THe launched grenade flies unguided and rounds can only be fired once at a time. Best used at medium-to-long distances, as short shots have the tendency to bounce off of targets. 'Miscellanious' Far Cry 3 also contains a wealth of miscellanious weapons. Players can use Flame Throwers to help torch groups of enemies. Bow and Arrows can be used as silent medium-to-long range weapons (and can eventually be equipped with exploding arrows). The GM-94 pump-action grenade launcher spouts a quicker and more explosive close range experience. Grenades come in three varieties, the typical frag grenade, the explosive and fiery Molotov Cocktail, and the IED (Improvised Explosive Device) which can be remotely denotated. 'Signature Weapons' Coming soon! Category:Blog posts Category:News